


Letting Go

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Missing Moment during the summer before DH. A slight twist on Hermione modifying her parent's memories and heading to the Burrow after. I'll let you decide if you think it's AU or Canon-Compatible (Not Canon-Compliant, though). One Shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kind of came to me thanks to a Tumblr post from romione-nowornever about when Romione shippers really believed the two got together, and I needed to get it out of my head since it's blocking the ability to continue on with This is Me Trying. Hope you enjoy!

Hermione was in her room, going over the carefully laid out plans that she’d been preparing over the week that she was home. Dumbledore’s death had changed a lot, and she had to do everything in her power to keep her family safe. It seemed that the Daily Prophet announced a new family who had been abducted or murdered every few days. She wasn’t willing to take any chances. Hermione glanced down at the plan she had outlined.

She was planning to modify her parent’s memories. Their business was in a good place right now. They had six doctors that they oversaw at the office, and they owned the building outright. She’d planned for her parents to announce that they were going on sabbatical for a year. Their good friend, an investor, would oversee the finances and general upkeep, while their longtime friend and coworker would manage the day to day at the office. Her parents would have the strong urge to move to Australia for the year, changing their identities to Monica and Wendell Wilkins to throw any death eaters off the trail. Hermione couldn’t know where they were going, so she’d direct her parents to have Mr. Smithson (the investor) help them find a place to stay in Australia. She’d already modified his memory to think of Jean and Hugo as separate from Wendell and Monica, but still friends nonetheless. If by some act of a higher order they won the war and Hermione was still alive, she’d be able to figure out where they were from Mr. Smithson.

The timing was crucial with everything, and tonight was the night that the final memory charm needed to take place, erasing Hermione from Monica and Wendell’s minds. She’d double and triple checked that it could be reversed, so she knew it was possible if the future allowed her the chance, but they’d be safe regardless. As long as everything worked properly, her parents would be on their way to Australia in three day’s time. As for the house, Hermione hoped that Bill and Mr. Weasley would be able to help her protect it from harm. 

Hermione turned to the small beaded bag on her bed. She mentally went over everything she’d packed. Looking around her room one last time, she made sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. She had clothes for all seasons, blankets, every book that might be helpful, stashes of toiletries, several boxes of granola bars that her parents always kept in the house, and her muggle savings. It was so hard to prepare for the unknown. Better to be over prepared than under, that’s for sure. Thank goodness for undetectable extension charms. She checked the clock on her bedside table. It was time.

She’d made her way downstairs to her parents. They were watching the telly and she decided to sit with them, if only for a couple minutes.

“Everything all right, dear?” her mother asked.

“Yes, Mum. It’s nice to be home with you both for a while.”

“We love you being home, too, sweetheart,” her dad said. “Are you going anywhere?” He nodded to her bag. 

“Er, yes, I was just going to walk down to the ice cream parlor before it closes, to meet Hannah.” Hannah was an old neighborhood friend Hermione would play with on occasion when they were younger.

“Okay, dear, have fun! Don’t be out too late.” Mrs. Granger said.

“Of course not, Mum, I’ll be back within the hour I’m sure! I love you both,” Hermione said as she hugged them one last time.

“We love you, too” Mrs. Granger said.

“More than anything,” Mr. Granger added.

Hermione walked to the door, keeping her nerve together so she wouldn’t mess up the charm. Her parents turned back towards the telly as Hermione held up her want and muttered the charm under her breath. She waited briefly to make sure the charm seemed to hold, and then silently escaped out the front door. The tears began pouring down her face as she walked down the drive. 

As she made her way to the end of the street, she realized she hadn’t made plans for where to go once she left. She’d just assumed she’d show up at the Weasleys, but she hadn’t written to Ron about it, so they wouldn’t be expecting her. She didn’t want to talk to anyone about what had just happened. Couldn’t, really. And if she showed up in her current state, they’d know something had happened, and would want to know. She stood at the corner, tears pouring down her face, thinking she’d have to spend the night in the park when she remembered the tree house. 

Ron had shown her his tree house last summer. She’d learned that Bill had helped build it just for him, even put wards up so that the only people who could enter were the ones who knew about it. That’s what she could do! She could sleep there and then show up at the Weasley’s front door in the morning. Surely, they wouldn’t mind! Calming herself now, she apparated to a spot just next to the tree that the treehouse resided in.   
Just a few seconds later, she appeared next to the treehouse. She quickly moved behind the tree as it was only dusk, and she didn’t want to risk being seen. Hermione looked up to ensure it was still there, and then slowly made her way up the wooden plank steps.

* * *

Ron had just gone back up to his room having finished dinner. He flopped down on his bright orange bedspread and stared up the ceiling. None of the Order members had joined them tonight, so he didn’t need to linger to gather information. On the contrary, he managed to get upstairs unnoticed to avoid being wrapped up in wedding preparations. How much really needed to be done three and a half weeks before the wedding, anyways?

As he let his thoughts wander, they soon settled on Hermione. It’d only been a week since he’d last seen her, but it felt like a lifetime. He hadn’t heard from her yet, either. Not that he would, since Pig was currently in his cage on the other side of the room. Maybe he should write to her. He sat up on his bed. 

“What do you think, Pig? Up for a fly tonight?” Pig hooted in response and gave his wings a small flap. “Brilliant.” Ron walked over to his small desk, found some loose parchment and tucked into the letter. 

Hey Hermione,

How have your summer hols been? It’s only been a week, but I’m bored out of my mind already. Everyone’s either busy at work, or working on preparations for the wedding. I’ve taken to hiding out in the orchard so I don’t have to help with anything. Do you have any fun trips planned at all? I was hoping you could come visit soon.   
I know this probably won’t be the only letter you’re responding to this summer, but do let me know when you’re planning to visit. It’ll give me something to look forward to. Crookshanks misses you by the way. He stays with Ginny most of the time, and whenever he’s around me he keeps giving off this attitude like I’m the reason he’s here and not with you. Maybe you should have explained to him better why he’s here. Anyways.. Talk soon, okay?

Ron

Ron tied the parchment and said to Pig, “Take this straight to Hermione, okay? And wait for her to respond before coming back.” He tossed an owl treat towards him and opened the cage. Ron watched Pig fly out the window as he always did, but something peculiar was happening. Pig wasn’t headed in the direction he normally did for Hermione’s house. No, he took off in the opposite direction and was flying into the orchard. Did he just fly into Ron’s old treehouse? It was nearing twilight, but Ron was sure his eyes were seeing this right.

Without thinking, Ron headed down the stairs to investigate. He snuck silently by Bill’s room where he heard Fleur and his mum working on something. He made sure to avoid the creaky step outside Ginny’s Room as well. He’d almost gotten out the door without anyone noticing. Almost.

“Headed for a walk in the orchard, Ron?” his dad asked.

“Er, yeah, it’s a little stuffy upstairs. Figured I’d get some fresh air..”

“I know Hermione’s out there,” Arthur said simply.

“She is? How did you..?” Ron was genuinely surprised.

“It’s okay, son, you don’t have to pretend like you didn’t know.” Arthur was chuckling to himself.

“No, really, Dad, I didn’t know. I just wrote her a letter and watched Pig fly into the orchard instead of the normal direction. How did you know she was here?” Did Dad think she was frequently apparating here and that’s why he spent so much time in the orchard? For secret meet ups?

“I was alerted when she apparated inside the wards a bit ago. Why didn’t you tell us she was coming?”

“I, I didn’t know. I haven’t spoken to her since we left the platform.”

“Huh, well I’d see to it then! Don’t worry about your mum, I’ll cover for you. Just don’t leave the wards.”

“Of course not. Thanks, Dad,” Ron said as he quietly headed out the door.

Ron walked over to the orchard and stopped at the base of the tree. Hermione must have covered the windows that faced the house because he couldn’t see any light peeking out from that side of the tree, but there was a tint of blue shining through the treehouse door, courtesy of her signature bell jar flames. He climbed the stairs and knocked quietly on the door.  
“Hermione? It’s Ron, can I come in?” When he didn’t hear a response right away, he opened the door gently, only to find Hermione’s wand pointed straight at him.

“P-prove it.” was all she said.

“What?” Ron was taken aback.

“What did you buy me for Christmas fifth year?” she asked him.

“Er, a bottle of perfume. Can I come in now?”

“No, you need to prove I am who you think I am!”

“Fine! Will you watch it with the wand? What, er, what happened after my wand backfired second year when Malfoy was being a git.”

“You threw up slugs.” she lowered her wand and said, “I’m sorry, but you can never be too careful.”

He finally entered and closed the door. “Yes, especially when a whole four people know about the treehouse to begin with.” He started to give her a look, but then realized her face was tear stained and blotchy. “Hermione, what happened? Are you okay?” He rushed over to her and sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry, I - I didn’t know where else to go.” Hermione’s head hung low as she spoke.

“What do you mean? Why aren’t you at your house with your parents?” Fresh tears started to pour faster down her face. “Hermione, please talk to me. Are they alright? Did someone attack you?” Ron was starting to get nervous now.

“N-no. I had to k-keep them safe. So I - I left,” she said through gasps of air.

“You left? To keep them safe?” Her crying became slightly more hysterical. Okay, wrong thing to say. “Shh, Hermione it’s okay.” He put his arm around her and she fell into his chest. “We don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”

They sat like that for a while before Hermione finally asked him, “How’d you know I was here?”  
Ron nodded toward Pig, who was perched on one of the windowsills. “I sent Pig out with a letter for you. I always watch him fly off, but he didn’t fly in the direction of your house, he flew here. So, I figured I’d come check and see what he was doing.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You don’t think your parents will mind if I stay at the Burrow until we, you know, start the mission?”

“Of course not! They’ll be happy to see you. You know you’re always welcome to stay in Ginny’s room. You don’t have to stay up here.” Ron chanced a smile at her. She wasn’t smiling though.

“I modified my parents memories and sent them to Australia.” She couldn’t look at him.

“W-what?” Ron was trying to process what she’d just said. “You..”

“I needed to keep them safe during the war and this was the only way I could think of. They now think they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and they are leaving to take a sabbatical in Australia. They’ve put certain friends in charge of running the practice while they’re gone, so at least that won’t go under. I… I don’t exist anymore to them.” Her eyes were watering again. 

Ron didn’t have a clue what to say. He couldn’t believe she’d done that all on her own. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone, Hermione. I could have been there for you. I’ll help you find them when we get through this mess, I promise.”

She smiled weakly at him. “I just, I couldn’t let them fall victim to a disappearance, or, or worse, and you know they’ll be targeted.”

“That was really brave of you. Bloody mental, but still brave.” Hermione finally returned the smile while she tried to push at his arm.

“You don’t have to stay out here if you don’t want to. I can just meet up with you in the morning..” Hermione told him. The truth was, she was so happy he’d figured out she was here, and him leaving was the last thing she wanted. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Hermione. You’re mental if you think I’m letting you stay out here alone tonight.” 

“But you said yourself only four people know about the treehouse. I’m sure I’ll be safe.” Why am I fighting him on this? Her heart did not understand her brain sometimes. She looked up to see him staring at her. “..Though, I wouldn’t mind the company if you wanted to stay.”

“I want to stay,” he said softly.

Hermione smiled the widest she had since he’d joined her. “Good. We really need to work on those secret questions. Honestly, Ron, half the school knew you were burping up slugs in defense of my honor.” Hermione had begun transfiguring the small chairs into mattresses. 

“Oi, I’ll have you know it’s a lot harder than you think to come up with a question when you’ve got a wand pointed in your face!” They both laughed. “Er, Hermione, what are you doing?”

“Just getting the blankets. Why?” she looked at him.

“How’d you manage to fit blankets in that tiny bag?”

“Undetectable extension charms. We’ll be prepared with everything we could possibly need.”

“You’re brilliant, you are.” Ron kicked off his shoes and relaxed on the mattress.  
Hermione smiled at Ron’s words. This certainly wasn’t what she’d imagined when she’d thought of them spending their first night together. Not that they were together. No, they were still just friends, spending the night in a treehouse.. “Do you think we’ll make it through this?” She wasn’t sure where the question had come from. 

“The war? I hope so,” Ron said contemplatively. 

“I wonder what the magical world would look like without, you know, him…” she said.

“Me too. It’s all we’ve ever known. Kind of hard to think of a peaceful existence, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” she thought a while more, debating with herself over whether to ask the question she so desperately wanted to.

“You’re thinking awfully hard still. Care to share?” Ron asked her.  
“Just thinking about if we didn’t make it.” Hermione said slowly.

“What? Why? Hermione, don’t think like that,” Ron was a bit alarmed because she was normally so positive.  
“No, I don’t mean to think about it that way.. It’s just, I don’t know. Would there be anything you’d regret not doing? If you knew you weren’t going to live a full life?” There, no going back now that she’d asked the question.

Ron stared at her. “That’s a tough question, Hermione. I mean, you’re implying that I know I’m going to die relatively soon, but I’ve still got time to do the things I’d regret doing, you see?”

“You’re insufferable,” she said through laughter. “Fine, say the Burrow was attacked tomorrow and you were hit with the killing curse. Surely, there’d be something you wish you’d have done before your demise.” By this point, Hermione had gotten comfortable and was laying down on her side, facing Ron, who mirrored her.

“See, now I have a timeline to work with!” Ron said.

“Are you avoiding the question, Mr. Weasley?” Hermione asked. She knew she was goading him, but she wanted an answer.

He laughed as he said, “Maybe.” At her exasperated look, he said, “Alright, alright. There’s one thing I could regret not doing, but that’s only if I didn’t pluck up the courage between now and the time of my demise.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Hermione said, still playing along.

Suddenly, Ron became rather serious. She watched him closely, trying to decipher why his demeanor had just changed. He looked into her eyes just then, and there was a mixture between nerves and a playful twinkle in his eyes. A moment later, he leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Before Hermione knew it, his lips had connected with hers, and Ron Weasley was kissing her. Once Hermione was able to process what was happening, she eagerly began kissing him back. She scooched her body closer to him and wrapped her arm around his back. Ron deepened the kiss, and Hermione thought she was going to die right there from pure happiness. 

Eventually, Ron pulled away gently, and opened his eyes to meet hers. Quietly he said, “There’s still other things I’d regret, but I can at least die tomorrow knowing I finally kissed you.”

“Good thing you’re not though,” Hermione responded, “because I don’t think I could live with just the one.” She looked down as her cheeks turned pink.

“Me either,” Ron said. He thought a moment before saying, “Should we, though?” Hermione gave him a questioning look, urging him to elaborate. “If we’re going on this mission with Harry..shouldn’t we be focused on helping him, and not distracting each other? Not that I , you know, don’t want to, obviously, it’s just. I don’t know..”

Hermione thought about what he said. He was right. Of course he was. How silly could she actually be to think they could finally start a relationship now. She sighed as she said, “You’re right. Not that I don’t want to either, but I get what you’re saying.”

“But there’s no reason to...not do anything until Harry gets here, though. Right?” Ron asked hopefully.

“That’s a good point,” Hermione agreed.

“So..” Ron was looking for clarification.

“Yes,” Hermione said.

“Brilliant,” Ron said as he broke out into the biggest grin Hermione thought she’d ever seen.

She leaned into his lips just then. Why wait any longer? After all, how much time would they really have before reality came crashing down upon them? Ron met her eagerly as they got to know each other in a whole new way. Needless to say, not much sleep was had in the tree house that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll let your imaginations decide what exactly these two got up to that night.


End file.
